Bonkers (Kirby)
Bonkers is a recurring mid-boss in the Kirby series. He appears in many Kirby games where Kirby and friends can battle him. Kirby can suck him up to get the hammer ability. This gorilla is the only way that Kirby is able to get the hammer ability. Description Appearance Bonkers is a buff gorilla who has purple armor, peach like skin and big arms. He wields ahammer that looks like Dedede's hammer whenever he fights Kirby. He sports dark blur torned jeans with a belt. His eyes aren't visible since they are in shadows. As an ally in Kirby Star Allies, Bonkers wears a striped blue and white headband. Personality Not much is known about Bonker's personality. It could be that he is very tough since he's strong and buff and tries everything to crush Kirby. However, more of his personality is revealed in the anime. Bonkers is a very determined ape since he wants to meet Kirby and does whatever he can to be trained by Kirby. Appearances Kirby Series Kirby's Adventure Bonkers makes his first mid-boss appearance in Kirby's Adventure. Here, he is the main source for the hammer ability (like every other Kirby game with him because HAL still didn't make an enemy with the hammer ability). His attacks are him pounding the ground trying to crush Kirby, charging at Kirby, throwing explosive coconuts and jumping in the air. The explosive coconuts are sucked up by Kirby and then spit back at him which will knock him out, giving Kirby the chance to suck him up. Kirby Super Star Bonkers appears as a mid-boos and acts pretty much the same as he did in the last game. The only new attack he has is throwing multiple coconuts instead of one which Kirby sucks up and spits back out and Bonkers, knocking him out. However, he is the helper for the hammer ability and is one of the two mid-bosses that are helpers, along with Bugzzy. He can use every attack from his mid-boss (except for his hammer throw). He's one of the strongest and biggest allies in the game. He is also the most fought mid-boss, being fought 8 times. He appears in Dyna Blade two times, The Great Cave Offensive two times, Revenge of Meta Knight as a duo and in Milky Way Wishes twice. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Bonkers reappears as a mid-boss. He uses the same attacks to hit Kirby from Adventure and Super Star. However, this time he throws a larger explosive coconut that deals more damage to Kirby. It seems that Bonkers got tired of being beaten by Kirby, so he started to train more and became more buff. This would make his hammer skills hit a lot harder. Somehow, Bonkers (along with Mr. Frosty) somehow found their way into the mirror world where they found Kirby. Kirby Super Star Ultra Bonkers has not changed since his appearance since the game's SNES counterpart. He also appears as a mid-boss in all the same sub-games. However, he's fully playable in the new Helper To Hero mode. Also, in that mode, he wears some red armor. Kirby's Nightmare in Dreamland Bonkers reappears in Nightmare in Dreamland, the GBA remake of Kirby's Adventure. He functions like he did in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Bonkers (like other mid-bosses from Kirby's Adventure) wants a rematch with Kirby so he can beat him. Kirby Squeak Squad Bonkers appears once again as mid-boss and has the same appearance as attacks as in Kirby's Nightmare in Dreamland and Kirby and the Amazing mirror. Not much is to say about Bonkers until he's changed in later installments. The only thing to say about Bonkers in Squeak Squad is that he's a little bit more rare. Kirby Mass Attack Although Bonkers doesn't appear in the main game as a mid-boss, he appears as an enemy in the sub-game Kirby Quest. He appears in stage 13 and stage 37 with about 300 HP in both rounds. In round 13 he is alone to fight the army of Kirby's, but in round 37, he is paired with 2 Oohroos who have 250 HP. Kirby's Return to Dreamland Bonkers returns as a mid-boss once again, but he has changed a lot. He has several new attacks such as spinning his hammer in circles followed by a hammer flip. Bonkers can also ram his hammer to the ground which hurts Kirby bad. Bonkers would ram it into the ground several times which each attempt failing to crush the little pink ball. He also has an EX version in the Extra Mode called Bonkers EX. Bonkers EX has red armor and shorts, a black jacket and a silver hammer instead of a wooden one. Bonkers EX spins in circles in the air instead of just the ground. This could catch the flying heroes off guard who try to jump over him. He also throws more explosive coconuts that can deal more damage to Kirby and friends. There is also a Super Bonkers that gives Kirby the Ultra Hammer ability. He's the same as Bonkers but is more powerful and has fire art on his shoulders and a star on his forehead Super Bonkers also has an EX counterpart named Super Bonkers EX. Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Bonkers appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. He appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber and the Smash Combat Chamber EX. He is fought just like he is in Kirby's Return to Dreamland Kirby Triple Deluxe Bonkers uses his same techniques from Return to Dreamland in Triple Deluxe. However, he has learned some new tricks. He can do a hammer twirl in the air while throwing explosive coconuts. Kirby would then get trick by Bonkers when he twirls into the background instead of rushing over to Kirby. Bonkers then goes into the foreground to smack Kirby with his hammer. Bonkers EX returns as Bonkers DX. He has more health before he goes down and his attacks would hurt Kirby more. Kirby Planet Robobot While Bonkers was practicing his hammer skills, he was found by employees of Haltmann Works Company. He was then roboticized having his ears and lower jaw turned into metal. Even though Bonkers's brain is changed from the change of his functions, he still fights Kirby the same way he did on Kirby's previous adventures. His EX, DX form appears again but called Bonkers 2.0 (seriously, why is the extra version Bonkers's name always changing?) The only difference with Bonkers 2.0 this time is that he throws green coconuts instead of regular ones. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Bonkers appears as a boss three times in this spin-off title. This time around, Bonkers is more challenging since he's trained more. His spinning moves last longer and hurts Kirby and his friends more. Flavor Text: * "He's here to destroy things with his hammer--and he's not monkeying around!" Kirby Star Allies Bonkers appears once more as a mid-boss and an ally in Kirby Star Allies, similarly to Kirby Super Star and Super Star Ultra. He uses all of his attacks from his mid-boss as an ally, such as his super hammer hit and ramming his hammer into the ground which can combo enemies. A tougher version of Bonkers appears later in the adventure, but instead of having red fur and black armor like the previous EX, DX or 2.0 appearance from the previous games, this upgraded Bonkers wears black armor and pants and has white skin. This upgraded Bonkers is a little bit more challenging with hi having a hammer spin that lasts longer on flames that appear when Bonkers rams his hammer into the ground. Bonkers has his own "Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go", called Banana Mania. This would references the fact that Bonkers is a gorilla and gorillas love bananas. Bonkers (as a mid-boss also appears in the Ultimate Choice in Mid-Boss All-Stars #1 along with Mr. Frosty. He appears in six levels of difficulty (Sweet Breeze, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter). Other Appearances Kirby GCN Bonkers was set to appear as an ally in the now cancelled Kirby game for the Nintendo Gamecube. His attacks as an ally would be the hammer spin and a hammer hit. He would also have red and green armor as an ally. He is also seen in some clips such as him being blasted by a giant laser by HR-D3 who would later return in Kirby's Return to Dreamland and a duo of Bonkers battling hammer Kirby. Kirby Right Back At Ya Bonkers appears in the episode "Goin' Bonkers", the 79th episode of the anime. Bonkers's backstory was he was captured in a circus while resting in the trees of a jungle. He was captured by a net and tried to escape but failed. He was then trained in the circus where he had to juggle different things at his will. While he was sitting in one of the cages, he heard the ringmaster was watching his favorite show "Kirby Right Back At Ya" (which is somehow recording Kirby's adventures). Bonkers saw what he was watching and was then inspired to meet the hero, Kirby. He decided to sneak out of the circus quietly and he head off to Dream Land. When Bonkers first appeared in Cappy Town, he asked Chef Kawasaki, Len Blustergags, Chief Bookem, Curio, Mabel and other Cappies if they have seen Kirby. Every time Bonkers thanks them, he accidentally pounds them on the head with his hammer. King Dedede soon hears about Bonkers's arrival and sends Waddle Doo and an army of Waddle Dees to capture him. Bonkers finally sees Kirby, but before he has the chance talk, King Dedede, Escargoon and the army of Waddle Dees surround him. Bonkers then scares them away by smashing Dedede's car which makes it explode. Dedede then decides to get revenge by tricking Bonkers into impress Kirby by showing him his hammer skills. In the end, Bonkers ends up saving Kirby from a giant rolling boulder by smashing it. Dedede then blames Bonkers from saving Kirby and takes him to his castle. There, he tells the NME Employee to turn Bonkers into a monster, which he does. Bonkers turns into a giant, grabs Tiff and climbs the castle. Kirby later then defeats him by inhaling his hammer and turning into hammer Kirby. Kirby knocks Bonkers off the tower which squishes Escargoon and Dedede. Bonkers then turns back to normal and waves goodbye to the people of Cappy Town as he holds a picture of him and Kirby. Kirby Battle Royale: While Bonkers himself does not appear, a robotic version of him known as Robo Bonkers appears as the boss of the sub-game of the same name. Robo Bonkers stands in the middle of a ring while fighting the Kirbys. It scours the stage for an opponent, and when it finds one, the robot begins following him. It attacks by converting one of its hands into a mallet and striking a portion of the platform. When 40% of its health bar is depleted, Robo Bonkers collapses onto the platform, where it remains motionless until its HP is fully depleted. Its health is then refilled. The robot continues its assault with a new attack: After homing in on one Kirby, Robo Bonkers fires a concentrated laser beam from its eyes. It keeps the beam at the same altitude and moves the beam across a portion of the stage. The robot collapses again once 40% of its health is depleted, but it explodes upon its second defeat. Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bonkers appears as a sticker and trophy in this game. The artwork for the sticker is from Kirby Squeak Squad. Trophy Information: "A large enemy who wields a giant hammer as a weapon. Bonkers battles you with several moves—his hammer attack and coconut throw could be considered his specialities. Kirby can inhale Bonkers to learn Hammer and Smash techniques. Not many know this, but Hammer Kirby can also break walls and pound down stakes." Super Smash Bros. 3DS Bonkers appears in the mode Smash Run as a powerful enemy/mid-boss. He's a rare enemy that hits hard and has more health than other small enemies. Bonkers has most of his attacks from the modern Kirby games such as a charged hammer flip, throwing explosive coconuts, swinging his hammer and jumping in the air. These attacks can be very deadly. When defeated, Bonkers will drop some good items, such as high stats boots and items. Bonkers also appears as a trophy. Trophy Information: "Bonkers looks quite a lot like a gorilla and swings a giant hammer with huge launch potential. If he hits you with his own Hammer Flip attack, it's an instant KO. If that isn't bad enough, he also throws exploding coconuts. Bonkers is seriously out to ruin your day." Gallery Galley for Bonkers can be viewed here Trivia * Bonkers and Bugzzy are the only mid-bosses that can be allied in Kirby Super Star. * Bonkers, along with Mr. Frosty and Bugzzy, are the most common mid-bosses in the Kirby Series. * In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, inhaling two Bonkers and letting the roulette run gives Kirby invincibility. * Bonkers is the only mid-boss that appears in every game where Mid-Boss All Stars is present. * In Kirby: Right Back At Ya, Bonkers has a "B" in place of his star. It's not really known why this change was made in the anime, but it could be because the "B" stands for Bonkers or the would be no confusion about the hammers between King Dedede's and Bonkers's. * Bonkers is the only enemy that gives Kirby the hammer ability when inhaled which makes it rare (not counting Dygclops from Kirby's Adventure and Nightmare in Dreamland. This could be why Bonkers appears in almost every one of Kirby's adventure as a mid-boss. * Bonkers is one of three mid-bosses that are allied with Kirby and friends in Right Back At Ya, the other two being Chef Kawasaki and Phan Phan. * There are also similarities to Bonkers and Phan Phan. For one, they both escaped a circus after being captured, and were both also hypnotized by NME into killing Kirby and turned into gigantic monsters. They were both also presumed as monster by the Cappies. They're also both allied with Kirby in the end. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Kirby Villains Category:Kirby Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Recurring Villains Category:Star Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Character